A comparison of the utilization of 2 geographically separated anonymous HIV testing sites in the City of Philadelphia affiliated with 2 tertiary educational institutions, ours a health-educated focussed university, the other a mixed arts, and science and medical campus. Correlations of risk status, health orientation of clients' work activity or coursework and testing site utilization.